The Hematopathology Fellowship has been highly successful in attracting outstanding applicants and in providing them with training in hematopathology, emphasizing outstanding clinical diagnosis, and specialized diagnostic tools including molecular diagnostics and flow cytometry. The fellowship has been ACGME accredited since 2000, and graduating fellows have had a nearly a 100% first time pass rate on the accrediting examination given by the American Board of Pathology. Graduating fellows have gone on to establish independent careers in academic medicine, including appointments in recent years at Baylor University School of Medicine, The Mayo Clinic, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, and the Cleveland Clinic. Two of recent graduates have successfully competed for independent fundings, one with an R01 grant, and a second with funding from the Damon Runyon Foundation. Fellows are encouraged to participate in clinical research, and have successfully completed studies on a variety of topics, as briefly mentioned below. Jegalian, AG, Buxbaum, NP, Facchetti, F, Raffeld, M, Pittaluga, S, Wayne, AS and Jaffe, ES "Blastic plasmacytoid dendritic cell neoplasm in the pediatric population: diagnostic features and clinical implications." Haematologica. (in press, epub 2010). Mani, H, Climent, F, Colomo, L, Pittaluga, S, Raffeld, M and Jaffe, ES (in press ). "Gall Bladder and Extrahepatic Bile Duct Lymphomas: Clinicopathological Observations and Biological Implications." Am J Surg Pathol. In press, 2010 Venkataraman, G, McClain, KL, Pittaluga, S, Rao, KV and Jaffe, ES (2010). "Development of Disseminated Histiocytic Sarcoma in a Patient With Autoimmune Lymphoproliferative Syndrome and Associated Rosai-Dorfman Disease." Am J Surg Pathol. 2010 Rizzo, KA, Streubel, B, Pittaluga, S, Chott, A, Xi, L, Raffeld, M and Jaffe, ES (2010 ). "Marginal zone lymphomas in children and the young adult population;characterization of genetic aberrations by FISH and RT-PCR." Mod Pathol 23: 866-873. Jegalian, AG, Facchetti, F and Jaffe, ES (2009). "Plasmacytoid dendritic cells: physiologic roles and pathologic States." Adv Anat Pathol 16(6): 392-404. Dojcinov, SD, Venkataraman, G, Raffeld, M, Pittaluga, S and Jaffe, ES (2010). "EBV positive mucocutaneous ulcer--a study of 26 cases associated with various sources of immunosuppression." Am J Surg Pathol 34(3): 405-17.